21 Things
by This-Side-of-ParadiseXO
Summary: Bella decides to compile a list of 21 things she wants to do with Edward before she turns 21 & completes her change into a vampire. Post Eclipse/AU. {No love triangle ever existed.}
1. Chapter 1

I am not Stephenie Meyer. These characters belong to her. I'm just indulging myself in her world for a while. Chapters will get longer.

Chapter 1: A compilation of sorts

* * *

It was a Friday night at the beginning of summer and I was lying in bed trying to read Jane Eyre, but finding myself hopelessly distracted by wonderful thoughts of Edward. He'd left for a two-day hunting trip early this morning with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I missed him.

I was quite sure that a love like Edward and I had, had never existed before. Actually I was certain. The love I felt for Edward was something I could not even begin to try and explain to myself. Let alone others. It was a force so powerful, so all consuming, so incredibly irrevocably overwhelming – that I found sometimes I could not breathe properly. I was scared that one day the feelings I held in my heart would be too much and I would surely explode. What a curious thing it would be, to die from love.

I missed him when he wasn't here no matter for how long. A day, an hour, a minute. I knew some people would construe it as 'needy' or an 'unhealthy attachment' but Edward and I saw it for what it truly was. And there was nothing more innocent than our gentle love. I needed him and he needed me. Like a force, like air or water. Well, maybe _he _didn't need those things but I did. For now.

Edward and I had come to a compromise. Finally. An agreement of sorts. I knew how hard it was for him, the uncertainty he carried with him about the nature of my soul when I would turn immortal and join him forever. I knew that he was afraid and I respected his beliefs wholeheartedly, which is why I had agreed to his compromise. We were going to go to college together in the fall, just a few months away and then we were going to get married to one another during some point. When I was 21, he would change me. After I'd finished all of the human experiences he wanted me to. At first, I'd been outraged of course. I did _not _want to be stuck in my 20's for eternity while Edward stayed 17. I knew it was a ridiculous notion but I wanted to be the same as him in every way possible. If he was going to be in his teen years forever then I wanted to be too. Edward reasoned with me. He had compiled a list together of all the reasons I should wait until I was 21 and I had to give it to him. He'd put a lot of time and thought into it and I was reluctantly convinced. He told me it was hard to be stuck in your teen years. At 21, just that little bit older – things would be a lot easier. The legality of things for a start, but that was just one reason on his very long list. He seemed so happy, so eager for me to have these last few years of human experiences, that I could do nothing but agree. I lived to see Edward happy and if that meant me waiting a few years, then I would do it.

On one condition.

I smiled as I remembered his elation at me saying yes only to then make a stipulation of my own.

"_You're not the only one who can make compromises Edward," I said to him as I raised my eyebrows._

"_What could you possibly want Bella? You know you don't have to make compromises with me. I would give you anything." His eyes were soft and he spoke so sincerely. God I loved this man._

"_You know what I want Edward" I said, leaning closer to him and letting my fingertips graze along the inside of his elbow. Maybe he needed some physical reminders. I felt him suck in a long unnecessary breath and I knew then he caught on to what I was referring to._

"_Bella, love. I believe we've had this conversation before."_

_We had. Many times. And it always ended with him telling me no, it was too dangerous, and me on the verge of tears._

"_Well this time I'm posing it as a compromise, along with yours. I will agree to absolutely everything, anything you say – if you do this for me. With me."_

"_Bella" his perfect face was contorted in pain and anguish and I wanted to make all that fear go away._

"_Edward, I trust you with my life. You'd never hurt me. Even if you wanted to, I don't think you'd ever be capable of it."_

_I moved to sit in his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in that heavenly scent like it was my lifeline. It was._

"_Your faith in me is truly astounding Bella, but I'm afraid it may not work like that" _

_He pulled me from him so that he could look into my eyes. Carefully, so carefully he placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I shivered from the contact and not because I was cold._

"_You have no idea how fragile you are. Just one wrong move"- he shuddered, trailing off and I didn't want to think of the horrific images he was most probably conjuring up in that beautiful stubborn head of his._

"_Edward" I hated seeing him beat himself up like this but I was determined to be strong this time. To make him see reason._

"_Edward, you want to marry me while I'm still human right?" I had to ask. I had to know the answer to this question I was about to propose._

_He looked momentarily perplexed for a moment._

"_Of course I do Bella, why would you ask that?" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. So beautiful._

"_And what would we do on our wedding night Edward? On our honeymoon? Play checkers?" I couldn't help the sarcasm that was seeping into my voice but he had to know how ridiculous this all was._

_He sighed and looked down into the palms of his hands. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry I cant give you what you deserve. If I could become human"-_

_I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth. I didn't want to hear anymore. I'd heard it all before. The 'if I could just be human' speech had been recited one too many times._

"_You can give me it Edward. I know you can," I whispered gently, running my hands up and down his arms trying to sooth him. "Please believe in yourself the way I do. Edward, I love you so much it hurts. Just try. That's all I ask. Just try to make love to me. I trust you so much. I trust you."_

I did trust him. I would trust him always.

He hadn't said yes but he hadn't said no either and I didn't want to push him any further. I had to believe that he was at least thinking about it. Considering it. I wanted that human experience with Edward more than I'd ever wanted anything.

I put Jane Eyre back on my bedside table, resigned to the fact that I was too wired and tangled up in thoughts of my lover to relax and read. I started to think about all of the human experiences I wanted to do in the three years before I was 21 and before I was changed. You could get a lot accomplished in three years. Making love with Edward was number one on my list and that got me thinking. Maybe I could compile a list of sorts.

And so that's how I ended up at midnight, notebook and pen in hand – writing out 21 things I wanted to do _before _I was 21 and before I was a vampire.

Make love with Edward

I had to ponder over number two and really _truly _try to think of the things I wanted to accomplish while I was still a human. I tried to think of all the things I would miss when I was a vampire. I would probably miss food. Food could be pretty good and I decided I could do something with that idea. I would also miss sleep. I would miss falling into unconsciousness and dreaming of Edward. I had no idea what I could do with that issue though. By the time the clock striked one o clock I only had two more things written down on my list.

Try _every _new food I could possibly think of

Make love with Edward _in every way possible_

I wanted to enter my immortal existence completely fulfilled. I wanted Edward and I to indulge in _all _of the wonderful things that sex had to offer. And I wasn't ashamed to admit that. I didn't want any more restrictions or boundaries. I wanted our spiritual love to finally be able to connect with our physical love. Thinking of sex with Edward wasn't doing anything to help me concentrate on the task at hand and I gave up, resolved to try again tomorrow. I was determined that Edward would give me what I wanted. What we _both _wanted and needed. I knew how hard it was for him to push past those physical limitations he'd placed on himself for years, with a human at that and I was proud he was considering it. So proud. I know he didn't want to harm me but I genuinely believed, in my heart of hearts, that he wouldn't. I just had to find _some way _to make him believe that too.

Edward wanted to wait until we were married to have sex. It was old-fashioned I know, but he _was_ old-fashioned. It would be hard trying to break him of his 1918 habits and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I _completely _wanted to. I felt like his beliefs were a part of him and I didn't want to try and strip that away. I liked him exactly the way he was, even if I wanted to do things a little differently at times. I would agree to wait until after we were married to consummate our relationship because it was so important to him, but that didn't mean we couldn't do other things. We needed to push the boundaries and explore each other a little beforehand; otherwise I feared everything would become too overwhelming on our honeymoon all at once. It was a hard task. Edward was very set in his ways, but I'd learned a long time ago that anything was possible.

I awoke at 7am in the morning and had just barely enough time to shower and eat a breakfast bagel before Alice showed up on my doorstep. Her eyes were gleaming and she was practically bursting with excitement from head to toe. I was instantly wary. She barged past me, straight into the house and she clapped her hands in delighted glee.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked her

"Oh Bella" she turned to face me, beaming. "Your _list. _It's the most fantastic idea! Edward is going to absolutely love it. I have a ton of ideas for you to add! Oh, this is going to be brilliant."

Of course she'd seen. Damn. I had to keep reminding myself that there was no privacy in the Cullen family. Something that I was going to have to get used to.

"Alice, really it's no big deal," I said. "It's just a little thing I thought of doing last night. I mean I haven't even finished it, it's only got three things on."

"But Bella, were going to make it epic! You definitely need my help. I have a list of all the places you should visit and all the things you're going to want to do. Things you haven't even fully decided yet."

"Alice" I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella" she whined.

I shook my head impatiently. No. This was my list, my list to do with Edward. _Mine_.

I expected her to keep up an annoying charade of begging but I became scared when I saw her grin. A grin wide enough to put the Cheshire cat himself to shame.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I've already seen that you'll give in and say yes" she squealed. She grabbed my hand and held it.

"I promise it will be fun Bella. I can help you. I know exactly what Edward thinks; I've been around him for so long. I know all the things he's dreamed of doing for you. Just trust me."

I sighed. Did I really have a choice?

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But it's still my list. I'm in control of it and _I _have the final say," I warned.

"Of course Bella. Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think. It's a lot longer. Excited to see the list come into motion in the next few chapters!

* * *

Chapter 2: Saving All My Summers For You

Alice spent most of the day with me discussing my list. My 21 things.

"So now that we've discussed some of the things you can add" she said, "you have to tell me what you _already_ have."

I'd gone over to the Cullen's house for the day. Their place was much bigger to relax in and I was currently lying across my bed in Edward's room with Alice still hovering and harassing me. She'd convinced Charlie to let me sleep here tonight and of course he didn't have a problem with it. Especially knowing that Edward and the rest of the men were away. He had a big game to watch anyway so I knew he was probably happy I'd be out for the night.

"No way" I blushed "I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?" She pouted like a little schoolgirl and I had to laugh a little.

"It's private."

She sighed and flopped down on the bed next to me. She did that face she always did when she was about to say a very important emotional speech and I braced myself.

"Were friends right Bella?"

"What? Of course Alice"

"_Best friends_? Sisters?"

"Yes" I answered honestly. Alice was the very best friend I had in the world. Although sometimes she infuriated me to no end, I had absolutely no idea what I would do without her.

"I don't think I believe you Bella" she said sadly. "If I was truly your best friend, you'd tell me everything. You'd _want _to tell me these things."

"Some things are supposed to be private though Alice" I said to her gently. "I don't think you understand that."

"Bella believe me, I understand." She sounded exasperated. "I do understand the importance of privacy but I just want us to be close. I want to give you advice and help you with any concerns or worries. I don't want you to be unsure."

She looked so earnest and honest. If I was being perfectly truthful to myself, I did want to share some of my concerns with her. Maybe I would eventually. On my own time.

"You don't have to tell me just now Bella. It's okay. You can when you're ready."

I smiled, grateful that she was going to let it go for now.

It didn't take Alice too long to get excited again. She was practically bursting at the seams when I said yes to a manicure and pedicure. A few hours later, my fingers and toes sparkled and glistened a shiny emerald green while I ate my way through the most delicious Thai takeout. Esme had driven all the way to Port Angeles for me to get it. She was so sweet to me. When Alice announced that it was 'movie time' I wanted to groan. I could only imagine all of the cheesy girly rom coms and chick flicks she'd picked out. I bit my tongue however. I knew that she remembered nothing of her human life so I would be kind and let her have her fun.

We settled on letters to Juliet and I was right about it being one of the girliest movies I'd ever watched. I did however find myself enjoying it. It was extremely sweet and I thought of Edward and I walking hand in hand along the cobbled streets of Verona one day. We could visit Juliet's house and leave our own token of love there forever.

Maybe I would add a trip to Italy to my list.

"Oh Bella!" Alice gushed beside me and I knew then she had seen.

"I'd like to go there with Edward" I confessed. "Look at how romantic it is."

I daydreamed girlishly of us sightseeing and touring around the wonderful attractions Europe held by day, and then curled up together in a plush hotel during warm starry nights.

"Edward would love to take you there you know Bella" Esme said softly from the couch on the opposite side of the room. She sat next to Rosalie who was filing her nails quietly, paying nobody much mind. I was extremely glad that she'd decided to join us.

I smiled at her.

"He dreams of taking you to these sorts of places" Alice told me. I knew she was hinting. This was probably why she'd put this movie on. Sneaky little pixie.

I started to yawn around midnight and I retired to Edward's room, flopping down on the huge comfy bed. I missed him so much. I wanted him to come back so I could tell him all about Verona and Italy and travelling and stars. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the plump pillows and I slept deeply.

My dream was filled with a rainbow of colours ranging from velvety ink black nights to vivid yellow hues of summer days. Edward, my love, was present throughout. I couldn't make out where we were but wherever it was, it was beautiful and we were together. That's all that mattered.

We were lying on a soft bed of grass. I could taste the summer air on the tip of my tongue and Edward was glistening like diamonds next to me in the sun. Wild flowers surrounded us and I realised that we were in our meadow. I could feel Edward reach out and his cool fingers gently brushed across my cheekbone and down to my neck before running through my hair. I sighed in contentment. His touch was everything and to feel any part of his skin on mine was heaven. I burrowed in closer to him, wrapping my legs around his own and tangling us together in an unbreakable bind.

It was only when I heard a low chuckle that my eyes started to flutter. I was thoroughly annoyed that I had been awoken from my wonderful dreams of Edward.

Darkness enveloped me and it took my brain a few seconds to figure out where I was. I felt the silky bed sheets underneath my body and my legs were indeed wrapped around a hard frame.

Oh. I was in Edward's bed and he was here with me! He must have came back from hunting a little early.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing myself fully on top of him and wrapping my arms around his neck. It was dark but I could make out his beautiful face anywhere. His heavenly scent washed through me, soothing and relaxing me. Sating me.

"Hello love" he murmured, bringing us up into a more comfortable seating position. I was straddling his lap and I refused to remove my hands from my vice like grip around him. One hand started to run through my hair softly and the other rested on the small of my back. I nuzzled into his neck and felt unexpected tears start to prick my eyes. I could not hold back the low cry that left me. I was so overwhelmed.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" His velvety voice washed through me and he gently pryed my arms from his neck. I tried to stay holding on but Edward wanted to look into my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, moving to swipe a finger underneath my eye.

The unfallen tear fell onto it.

"I missed you" I breathed. "And I was having the best dream about us."

He looked bemused and anxious at the same time. He looked at me for a long moment before gathering me into his arms and holding me tightly against his chest.

"I missed you so much Bella. Each time I'm away from you it's like half of me has been left with you."

I lifted up so that I could kiss him and I tried to find his lips in the dark. He met mine with his own and I melted into his touch kissing him back fervently. His marble lips moulded with mine like they were made just for me and I sighed at the feeling of us being joined together.

"I love you Bella" he whispered as he pulled away.

The kiss was over entirely way too soon and I didn't want it to be.

"I love you Edward. Kiss me again."

"Bella it's almost 3:30" he chuckled, rubbing my back soothingly. "You need to get some more sleep love."

I gave up because I knew that if there was a time to pursue this conversation, it wasn't going to be at 3:30 in the morning.

Edward helped me lay back down and he placed the blankets around me.

"Get underneath with me" I insisted, trying to pull him under the covers.

"I don't want to make you cold" he said with a sad smile on his face. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and I could see him more clearly now.

"Please? I won't be. Just for a little while."

He relented and slid underneath with me and I easily burrowed my way back into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and I'd never felt more loved, safe and cared for.

"I watched this film with Alice" I told him, closing my eyes and locking my leg over his hip. "I think I want to go to Verona with you."

"Verona? Italy?"

"Mhmm. It's so romantic Edward." My voice was barely a whisper and I was feeling sleepy now.

"I would love to go there with you Bella" he whispered quietly into my hair. I felt his lips graze the top of my forehead and the last words I heard before I drifted off into slumber, were the sweet declarations of his undying love.

oo

I awoke to the sunlight playing across my skin and my hands eagerly searched the sheets of their own accord. I fumbled about trying to find Edward but I found paper instead. I opened my eyes and found a note left by my pillow with a pink rose. A smile grew on my face as I sat up and read the note, holding the soft petals against my face to smell the sweet scent.

My ring sparkled like the diamond it was as the light reflected against it and I felt so warm and happy inside. I wanted to bottle this feeling right now and carry it with me into eternity. I turned the note around so that I could read it.

_To my Dearest Bella_

_I will be waiting downstairs when you wake and your breakfast will be ready. I am busy discussing and sorting arrangements for our trip to Verona._

_All my love _

_Edward_

I closed my eyes and savoured the sweet moment. My fiancé had to be the sweetest kindest most beautiful...there were just no words. No words would ever do justice to how flawless Edward was.

I hopped in the shower quickly and washed thoroughly before putting on an outfit Alice had left out for me. Thankfully it was jeans and a tank top and so for that I was grateful. The dark blue tank fitted my frame nicely and as I looked in the mirror, I thought maybe a little too nicely. It showed off my figure in a delicate way and you could see just a hint of moderate cleavage. It made me blush, wondering if she'd seen something in a vision.

After I brushed my hair I made my way down to Edward. He was seated at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, talking to Esme who was bustling about making coffee. He heard my approach and held his arms out for me, a wide smile on his beautiful face. I climbed into his lap and curled up there throwing my arms around his neck. I heard him inhale the subtle strawberry scent of my hair and felt him kiss the top of my head. There didn't need to be any words right now. This close contact was all that was needed. I held him and he held me until inevitably my stomach started to grumble. I laughed quietly to myself.

Human moments.

"Breakfast time for the human" Edward grinned, pulling me away slightly so that he could look into my eyes. In the soft light of the early morning I could see him much more clearly. I lifted my hand to gently trace just underneath his own eyes. They were a warm liquid gold again and as much as I had missed him, he had needed to hunt. His face was even brighter and more radiant. I leaned in to kiss his lips and he indulged me, kissing back softly for a few seconds before we broke away. I turned away from him to face the table, still seated on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Esme placed a steaming cup of vanilla flavoured coffee in front of me and a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thank you Esme" I smiled warmly. I had tried to tell her she didn't have to go to any trouble for me many times but she wouldn't have it. She said it was nice to be able to do something human that would be greatly appreciated. I let her. Plus, she was an incredible cook.

"My pleasure Bella."

She left me to eat and Edward kept kissing my neck and stroking my hair.

"Edward, I'm trying to eat" I giggled

"Mmm but you smell so delicious Bella" he breathed against the underside of my jaw.

"And you look absolutely ravishing in this outfit."

My breath hitched as he placed fluttering kisses on my shoulders.

Heaven.

Which was quickly distrupted by a tiny little pixie who was dancing around in glee.

"Edward, if you would mind refraining from pawing Bella for a moment – I'd like to discuss the travel plans."

I frowned at her and stabbed at the last of the eggs as she sat down opposite me, a big binder in her hand. Edward chuckled behind me and whispered "later love" in my ear.

I almost died.

"So Bella, it's June the 5th today. We thought that you and Edward could take your trip somewhere in the middle of this month, is that okay?"

You only had to mention an idea in the Cullen house before it was set in stone an hour later.

"June?" I turned to face Edward. "We can go for your birthday right?"

"If that's what you'd like love"

"I do" I turned to face Alice again. "Edward's birthday" I grinned. "I want to go then."

I didn't want this trip to be all about me. I wanted it to be about Edward too.

"That would be perfect" Alice agreed.

Yes perfect.

I stayed at the Cullen's house for the rest of the day. Alice was in her element planning and arranging. This was _my _trip though, with _my _fiancé from _my _list. I didn't want Alice completely taking control so I made Edward take control instead after a while. He thanked Alice generously for her ideas and suggestions but he told her he would take it from there. I wanted Edward to be the one to sort the tickets and the hotel and everything else out. Alice's face fell profusely and a part of me felt a little bad but I decided that she couldn't always have her way. The things from my list were just something I wanted to be between Edward and I really.

It was dark when Edward drove me home and we kissed goodbye with him promising to come into my room later when Charlie was asleep. Once we were married and off to college, we wouldn't get to have this sneaky little side of our relationship anymore. Everything would be allowed so I treasured it while I could. In many ways, it still made me feel like the teenager I was.

Charlie and I had dinner together and he asked me about my day and plans for the summer. He seemed surprised when I told him I was going on vacation with Edward.

"Really? All the way to Europe?" he said through a forkful of pasta

"Yes"

"That will be expensive. I'll try and give you some money."

"Dad, you don't have to do that," I told him.

"Flights alone cost huge amounts Bells"

"Dad, I don't want your money" I insisted.

"Is Edward going to pay for everything for you?"

"Dad" I flushed, getting up to wash my plate. I hated the talk of money and Edward in the same sentence enough already. I was still touchy about it, even though I was mostly used to it by now. I didn't need Charlie to start mentioning it. I knew he'd be worried though, after all I was his daughter.

"I'm just looking out for you Bella" he said, coming up beside me.

"I know" I sighed. "Don't worry about anything okay? Edward got a pretty big inheritance from his parents."

It wasn't a lie. He actually had and I didn't want to imagine the amount of interest he'd accumulated over the century in addition to all the other money he had.

Charlie nodded, effectively dropping the subject and I declared I was going up to my room. I still had some time to kill before Edward came so I decided to work on my list for a little while longer. I opened my notebook and read through my others before adding my number 4.

_1 – Make love with Edward_

_2- Try every new food I can possibly think of_

_3- Make love with Edward in every way possible_

_4- Visit Verona Italy_

I chewed the end of my pen as I sat on my bed in comfy sweats and thought about what else I could do. I decided that since we were going to be all the way in Europe, it wouldn't hurt to visit a few more places there. There were actually quite a few places I wanted to go it seemed. Edward would be absolutely thrilled. It was his dream to take me places and I was finally giving it to him. I'd decided a few weeks ago that the whole point of me loving Edward was to bring him happiness and joy and by constantly denying his affection – I wasn't fulfilling my duty. Giving me things that I'd never be able to do for myself was a way of showing his love and gratitude and it had took me a while to realise that. I wasn't going to keep refusing him anymore. If it made him happy to give me things, I guess I would let him. I wanted to give him everything I could too and that's why I needed him to make love to me. It was a part of myself that only he would have forever.

By the time Charlie had succumbed to sleep I had ten things on my list and I was proud of myself.

I'd scrapped number 4 and changed it to:

_4- Visit Europe with Edward_

I'd also added other things, some of which we could probably do on our vacation like stargazing and I also wanted to see the Northern Lights. I put my notebook away quickly when Edward text me to tell me he was on his way. I would show him eventually but I wanted to wait until it was completed. Plus, I didn't exactly know what his reaction would be to the _sex _parts. We hadn't had that conversation for a while. I would probably wait to bring it up while we were lying on a deluxe hotel bed with candles flickering their soft light in Rome. I smirked to myself at the thought.

I loved Edward with all my heart and I didn't care that he was a vampire who could crush me with a single flick of his hand. I trusted him; he needed to learn to trust himself. I was going to get my way one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, it's been an eternity. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it would be super duper incredible if maybe some of you would leave a comment. That would be spectacular.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dazzling

Number 4 on my list of 21 things was all sorted. We would be leaving in the morning for Verona and Edward's birthday was in two days. We would spend a week there, and then we were travelling to Rome, Paris, Amsterdam and finally England before catching a flight back here to the states. Edward and I would be gone for just over a month and I was absolutely ecstatic. I had never been out of the states before and I was going to be going with my beloved. I had our sunny days touring the cities and starry nights curled up in our suite all mapped out. It was going to be absolutely perfect

"Go to sleep love," Edward murmured into my hair.

"I can't," I fidgeted. "I'm too excited."

I couldn't get to sleep because the excitement was eating at me. It was about 10pm and I was in bed, Edward's bed, wrapped around him like a vine. Our suitcases had been packed, courtesy of Alice, and we were leaving for our flight at 5am in the morning.

"Me too," Edward chuckled, stroking my hair back from my forehead. It was summer, warm weather, and Edward's coolness was very much welcomed.

"I can't wait to go away with you," I said.

He pressed his lips gently to mine and started to hum my lullaby for me. I always fell asleep to the sound of his gentle soothing voice, and soon I was in a peaceful slumber, drifting away to the melody of my love.

I woke up to Edward's soft voice coaxing me awake and I smiled sleepily. It pleased me greatly that his voice was the last thing I heard before I went to sleep, and the first thing I heard when I awoke. My eyes fluttered open to his beautiful face, warm liquid gold eyes, and the sunlight, which was streaming through the window, shattering diamonds across his skin.

An angel.

I reached up to run my fingers over his lips and he kissed each tip sweetly.

"Time to go sweetheart," he murmured.

I grinned a huge; all teeth smile, and stretched languidly up into a seating position.

"You look so cute with bed hair," Edward chuckled, tucking a piece behind my ear. I stuck my tongue out at him and then the little pixie's head popped around the door.

"Bella, time to get ready" she beamed, eyes gleaming. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and got out of bed quickly, following Alice to let her play doll with me.

Half an hour later, I was all ready and we were driving to the airport. Emmett offered to drive us and I was in the backseat with Edward. I was wearing white denim shorts, my blue converse, and a white tank top. My hair was down and I was _so_ hot.

"It's boiling Edward," I groaned, flopping back into the seat.

"I know love," he rested his cool hand across my forehead and it felt good but even Edward's skin appeared to be warmer today.

"I want ice."

"I didn't know that it would be this hot today," he said apologetically. He looked pained. My lovely, over reactive vampire.

I grabbed his hand and held it in my own.

"It's okay Edward, I'm fine," I assured him. "It's just hot."

"Hold on Bella, I know just the thing," Emmett announced and then he veered from the way to the airport and drove a few miles out to an ice cream parlour. He parked up and got out. I looked to Edward in questioning.

"You wanted ice," he smiled. "Emmett's gone to get you some."

A few minutes later, Emmett returned, carrying three gigantic ice cream cups filled with ice cubes and I couldn't help but laugh. He also had a few bags and he passed them to me with a grin.

"Thank you," I giggled.

"Anytime Bella."

Edward filled the freezing cold ice in the bags and held them to me. One to my forehead, the other to my abdomen, and I sucked on a few pieces.

"Better?" He smiled

"Much better."

We said goodbye to Emmett at the airport and Edward pulled our suitcases. It was cooler in the airport than in the car and I ate my ice as we waited, feeling brilliant and once again completely ecstatic.

"Thank you so much Edward," I said to him once we were on the plane. We had first class seats and I could stretch my feet all the way out and lie back in my reclining chair. "You make all my dreams come true."

His cool fingers gently brushed across my cheekbone.

"You make mine come true too Bella. The world holds no interest for me if you're not there to share it. I want to make every single one of your dreams come true every day. I will spend my life dedicating it to your happiness."

"Happiness will always find me with you Edward. Always," I assured him. His answering smile was beautiful and it made my heart clench.

As I dozed on and off during our very long flight, I thought some more about my list and more things I wanted to add. I wanted to sleep under the stars and star gaze, I wanted to fly in a hot air balloon and I even toyed with the idea of adopting a rescue pet. With Renee and Charlie, I had never had a pet before. I remembered as a child, Renee being allergic to animals. I had tried to keep a tiny mouse I'd found hidden in my room. She absolutely freaked when she found out and screamed at the top of her lungs. She made me let it go at once and I had never had a pet since.

There were also other things I wanted to do, like fulfil one of Edward's wishes. Whatever it was, I wanted to fulfil it and I would make him confess the yearnings he held in his heart to me. He never thought about himself first, constantly putting others before him and sometimes that made me sad. I wanted to do something that was completely all about him, no matter what it was. He deserved everything.

We landed in Italy at some point in the evening. The sky was a soft cloudless yellow and pink, and the air was warm. Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist firmly as we manoeuvred our way through the beautiful city.

Edward had a car waiting just outside the airport to drive us to our hotel. We were staying at the Palazzo Victoria on Corso di Porta Borsari and he assured me that it was the best of the best. Not that I needed that, but it made him happy to give me things. We drove slowly past the city lights and I was in awe as I stared out of the window. Verona looked so spectacular; more perfect than I could have ever imagined. When we pulled up to our hotel I gasped at the stunning architecture. Edward lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that from one simple request over watching a movie, Edward had waved his wand and made all my dreams come true. He was like my fairy godfather.

The bellhops took our suitcases up to our suite as we checked in and I moved around in slow circles taking in the magnificence of this building. I had never been to a place so opulent and extravagant in my life. It was a little overwhelming. The interior boasted floor to ceiling windows, Italian marble floors that reflected the sunlight, and chandeliers that sparkled like diamonds.

"Edward, it's so beautiful," I whispered.

"It is love. Should we go on up to our suite now?" He asked softly, taking my hand in his. I nodded eagerly.

The suite was glorious. It was the Melodia Suite, consisting of a stunning bedroom with a king sized bed, and two bathrooms including showers and a gigantic bathtub. There was even a small kitchen area and living room with a plasma screen TV. The suite overlooked the breath taking city and a wonderful inner courtyard. It was just the most gorgeous place I had ever been to.

I didn't even want to think about how much everything cost.

"Edward, look, they gave us a fruit basket," I grinned picking it up. We had been welcomed with an array of extravagant fruits and a bottle of sparkling champagne and water.

Edward came over to me and gathered me in his arms, leaning down to kiss my lips gently.

"It's been a very long day and a long flight," he said. "I was thinking that maybe you could go and freshen up, and then we could go out to dinner and get back to the suite, so that you can sleep before we start sightseeing bright and early in the morning. Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds perfect Edward."

And it truly was. I took a long hot shower and the water jets poured their warmth all over me from different angles. I made a mental note to myself to ask Edward where to buy these types of showers. I came out feeling fresh as a daisy and I dressed in a light blue sundress, letting my hair dry in the warm evening sunlight.

Edward cupped my face between both his hands when I emerged from the bathroom and kissed me deeply. I was a little breathless and more than a little surprised. It usually took a lot of hard work to coax this kind of kiss out of Edward.

"What was that for?" I grinned up at him.

He gazed down into my eyes adoringly.

"I just love you so much," he said quietly. "You are my everything."

Edward picked up my hand and kissed over my ring. Tears formed in my eyes again.

"I love you too Edward. You're my whole world."

He kissed me again and held my hand, entwining his fingers through mine.

"Come on then little lamb. Let's go and get you some food."

The food was absolutely delicious. The cheese, tomato and basil pizza I opted for tasted better than any pizza I had ever eaten in my life. Edward seemed extremely excited as he watched me enjoy my food.

"I wish you could try this," I told him. "It's amazing."

He wrinkled his nose.

"I'd rather not love."

"What was your favourite thing to eat when you were a boy, when you were human?" I asked quietly.

We were sitting opposite each other in the restaurant. My foot was in his lap and he was rubbing soothing circles on my ankles with his fingertips. The lights from the room sparkled all around us and the sounds of eating and joyous laughing gave everything a very homely feel. It was wonderful.

"Well, we didn't have pizza" Edward replied pointedly. "There was nothing that even resembled it. Not that I can remember at least. As for my favourites…"

He looked like he was deep in thought, most likely sifting through all those foggy human memories.

"I remember loving ice cream," he confessed with a smile.

I imagined a tiny little Edward, sitting in a garden on a hot day eating ice cream. The image was adorable.

"Everybody loves ice cream," I grinned. "Even 1918 human Edward."

He laughed. "Yes. I also use to like rabbit," he admitted.

I opened my mouth in a perfect o shape.

"Edward! How could you eat a bunny?"

He chuckled at my expression. "It was very common in my time to eat all types of things Bella. Actually, people still eat all of those kinds of animals now."

"Not me," I scowled.

He chuckled again.

When my plate was empty, he stood and took my hand, sporting the biggest smile on his face. I'd had a lovely evening. My food was wonderful and I stared up into his eyes, letting the brilliant gold dazzle me.

He pushed me close to his body and although he was cold, I could feel the warmth radiate from his very soul. Edward tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked down into my eyes.

"Ready to go back on up to the suite?" he asked.

I nodded, lacing his fingertips through mine.

We walked back to our suite together and I was once again marvelled by the beauty of the room.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10pm.

"Do you want to go and get ready for bed love?" Edward asked me, his hands on my hips. I could feel his hard body pressed into mine.

I nodded, unable to speak. I changed quickly into a new, matching, short and tank top ensemble Alice had packed for me. It was silky, ruffly and pink. Ultra feminine, and I prayed that Edward approved.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Edward was lying on his side of the bed. He had peeled back the covers for me to get in, and I felt very shy as I slowly made my way to him. When I reached the bed, I peeked up at his face through my eyelashes.

His expression was unreadable. His eyes were still scorching gold, but there was darkness to them as well.

"Love" he swallowed audibly, adverting his eyes. Always the gentleman.

"You look beautiful," he spoke softly.

I climbed into his lap and felt him momentarily stiffen beneath me, before enveloping me into his arms. I kissed his lips and he responded, his magical fingers winding their way through my hair. We broke away and I rested my forehead against his.

I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

The low lights in the room created a hazy romantic effect. The bed was so big, so plush, the sheets so soft.

I looked into Edward's eyes and he looked into mine. The whole world could have been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed a thing. The only thing that existed in this moment was Edward. My hand rested on his cheek and my ring looked dazzling against his flawless skin.

I spoke quietly.

"Please Edward," I breathed. "_Please_ make love to me."


End file.
